MW3: Beginnings of a new soldier
by arcane1994
Summary: The summary's in the story...but I'm hoping that I'll get some good ratings for this...


Welcome! This is my first story and it takes place in the ruins of New York. This story is based off of Modern Warfare 3, so brace yourself for impact…

"RPG!"

The car was thrown over to its side, luckily not exploding from the missile…lucky me. Unfortunately, the people that had me caged died from the sudden impact onto the ground. Many of you don't know who I am, do you…? To put it simple…I am a wolf, escorted by the military to help in any way possible in the ruins of a city. More importantly, I'm running from what the people call Spetsnaz…

As I broke through the cage, I began sprinting for any cover as I heard metal clanging behind me. This was really hard for me, considering that I didn't even know where I was, until I heard footsteps.

"Over here!"

I wagged my tail, considering I understood English perfectly. This meant that I was back in good hands.

"Overlord, this is Spade!" said the first guy, "We have the target safe and sound…"

"Metal 0-3, you need to escort the wolf out of there. The Spetsnaz will be looking for that wolf."

"Understood, Overlord. Metal 0-3 over and out…"

The guy, called Spade, walked to me and kneeled, seeing my eyes and was curious. This is something that means a challenge is coming…but he didn't mean to do that…

"Ugh…Why should we take this wolf, Spade?" demanded the second man, "Obviously, it doesn't want to be here…"

"Can it, Barricade!" said Spade, "This wolf is considered a very rare breed…one that's the last of its kind."

"Whatever…"

"Orders, sir?" asked the third man.

"You know as well as I do, Blade. Recover the wolf, take out the bad guys…all that."

"Understood."

Suddenly, I began hearing bullets fly over us, as the three looked back and took cover.

"Spetsnaz!" shouted Blade.

"Return Fire!" commanded Spade.

"Already on it."

I witnessed a battle happening before me, as they were taking out the enemies left and right. Soon, I was hearing more bullets come from above as the enemies were moving forward.

"Sir!" said Blade, "We're surrounded!"

"Hold your position. Overlord, this is Metal 0-3. We're pinned and we need backup!"

"Metal 0-3, we're sending you reinforcements…expect them in five minutes."

"Understood, Overlord."

I knew I had to do something…otherwise this would be their last day alive…so I began sprinting for the Spetsnaz.

"What is that wolf doing?!" demanded Barricade, "It's gonna die soon!"

"I don't think so…"

Barricade turned to Spade and was confused.

"That wolf…" continued Spade, "is part of a breed that can outrun the wind. No one can even see it run even if they tried…"

"What?!"

As I sprinted for the nearest Spetsnaz, I dug my fangs into the neck and continued. Every enemy that I took down gave my friends a chance to return fire. As I took out the last Spetsnaz, I jumped high for the roofs and began once more. They were freaking out, as they tried to fire at, but were unsuccessful in the process, as I ripped their neck to pieces. As I returned to the black ground, my friends came to me and were impressed.

"Now that's dealing with them quick…" said Blade, "We should see if he'll want to come with us…"

I wagged my tail, seeing that I was being praised for what I've done.

"I'll take that as a yes…" said Spade, "Overlord, this is Metal 0-3. Cancel that SOS…I think we've just found a soldier worth the ranks."

"Metal 0-3, we read you loud and clear. Who is this soldier?"

"He's a wolf…and a damn good one at that…"

"A wolf? That wouldn't be the package, would it?"

"Confirmed, the wolf is the package…"

"Interesting…continue taking New York City. The wolf's your responsibility until told otherwise…Overlord out…"

Spade looked back at me and gave a firm nod.

"So what should we name him?" asked Barricade.

"Well…" began Blade, "He ran like the wind, taking down the Spetsnaz with ease behind him…how about WyndBaine…?"

"Sounds good…" said Spade, "any objections?"

"I think that's okay…" said Barricade, not giving a damn what the name should be.

"It's settled…welcome to the ranks, WyndBaine…"

I barked with glee, now knowing that my name is WyndBaine.

"Come on…" continued Spade, "We have a city to take back…let's go!"

Off the four of us went to face more enemies.

End of Part I…


End file.
